Snapshots of Megamind
by Raven Morning
Summary: This is a collection of flashfic prompts that I'm filling over at the Megamind comm in LJ. Prompts will be anything from tragic, hurt/comfort, fluff, romance, or comedy. The only pairing I think I'll be writing for is MegamindRoxanne. Review!
1. Homesick

**This flashfic is a fill of this prompt:**

**Megamind grew up in prison, and doesn't really seem to mind going back there on a regular basis, probably because it's the closest thing to a home he's ever had. Prison food is probably his version of Mom's home cooking. **

**But now he's the good guy, and good guys don't go to prison. So...I'd like to request a flashfic of Megamind feeling a little nostalgic for prison life, or even outright homesick.**

* * *

He should be happy.

He had everything he's ever wanted; the girl of his dreams, the acceptance he was denied so cruelly as a child, and the adoration of Metro City.

He even had more constructive ways to use his intellect now. Being good actually stretched his brain- after all, there are only so many ways to build a death machine. But there were countless things to improve upon- public transportation, water supply, police and fire department coordination- there was always something to be done.

So, he should be happy... right?

Yet, while absentmindedly tinkering on a brain bot damaged in his latest heroic battle, Megamind couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of sadness. It felt as if he was missing... _something._

"But what on Earth could it be?" he asked himself. "What _more_ could I want?" He sighed, pushing away from his workbench with a dramatic furl of his cape. Megamind let his feet carry him across the lair, not even thinking of where he wanted to go. He just needed to do _something_ to clear his head.

"Perhaps I'll call Roxanne," he mused. "She always knows what to do." The star reporter seemed to know all the things he didn't, like how to pronounce words like _shool_ and where the last place he left his cape was. After all, she was the smartest human he knew.

Megamind was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that his wandering had led him to the Wall. The Wall was the place Megamind put everything that didn't need the utmost attention at the time- half formed plans, sketched out blueprints, unsolved formulas- it was also a place for pictures and cut out articles that he deemed important enough for remembering. Among those was the front page article published the day after Megamind's victory over Tighten, captioned '_Villain Turned Hero?_'. Next to that was a picture of Roxanne and himself, and next to that was...

Metro City Prison.

It was a picture of him shaking the Warden's hand at the doors of the prison- a sort of peacemaking guesture toward the old man.

His heart twinged oddly at the sight. He reached out a gloved hand, unpinning the photo from the wall. He studied it closer, finding that he could recall every hallway and every cell block in that building, including the names of each of the guards that had worked there over the years, without a second's thought. He knew every inch of that prison. Somehow, that realization brought a sense of longing bubbling up to the surface.

Megamind stepped back, eyes glued to the picture, until he found the familiar comfort of his leather chair. He collapsed into it, letting himself sink into memories of years ago.

He missed his prison cell walls that at times seemed to close in on him from all sides.

He missed the security of a rigid schedule- breakfast at 6:00, lunch at 12:30, exercise at 3:00, dinner at 6:30, lights out at 9:15.

He missed hearing the comforting voices of his Uncles yelling and talking between cells late at night when he was growing up.

He missed the food; every day it was the same indistinguishable slop that no one questioned the ingredients of, because it was probably better _not_ to know.

He missed _all of it._

Prison was where he was raised, where he grew up, where he would go back to every day after school.

It was where his family was.

It was the one place he could really count on. Lairs could be created and destroyed, hideouts could be found and compromised, but prison was where he always returned to. It was the only place that would _always_ be there.

It was _safe_.

_It was home._

Before he fully realized what he was doing, he had pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Roxanne. It rang three times before the other line picked up and he heard a playful, "Ollo?"

"Roxanne, I...-" He trailed off, eyes sliding back down to the picture.

"Megamind?" The voice on the other end took on a concerned tone. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I think there may be. I have been stricken with the inexplicable longing for my old prison cell, and I don't know why."

"Alright, that's okay," Roxanne replied, her voice comforting to his ears. "What exactly are you feeling?"

He gripped the picture tighter and sighed. "I feel like there's something missing- as if I want to go back to jail, because that's the only thing that will fill this emptiness."

"Why do you want to go back?"

"It's..." His throat tightened and his voice thickened. "It's all I've ever known."

"I think I know what it is." she said. He waited, silently prompting her to continue. "You're homesick, Megamind."

"_Home-sick_?" he asked. "Is it some kind of illness? Is there a cure?"

"No, it's not that type of sickness. It's when you miss your home."

As usual, Roxanne was right, because the term 'homesick' sounded like it quite suited what he was feeling. "So, there is no cure?"

She chuckled. "No. You just have to give it time. It'll get better soon."

"And then it will be gone? I won't get it again?"

"Not quite. You'll always feel it, just a little. Sometimes it will get worse, other times you'll hardly feel it at all."

"Oh." He frowned. "I don't like this _home-sickness_. It's... unpleasant."

"Yeah," she agreed, sounding slightly sad as well. "But hey, I have an idea. Why don't I come over and we can reminisce about the old days, huh?"

Megamind smiled. "That sounds fantastic."

After all, if there was anyone who made Megamind feel at home no matter where he was, it was Roxanne Ritchie.


	2. Heromind

**Prompt:**

**If you watch closely when Metroboy flies off with the school two things become apparent:**

**1) The teacher snaps out of her stink eye and gives a cherry tata wave before Metroboy picks up the school: She knew and planned for it to happen and told all the other children.**

**2) The teacher is a bitch.**

**Prompt is: His old Chull teacher meets/hears of HeroMind, Incredibly handsome defender of Metrocity and Master of all Villainy. (that's how he's so good at stopping the bad guys.)**

* * *

Elizabeth Peters was a woman who prided herself on a few things; her reputation as a prim and proper lady, her extended wealth inherited from her now deceased husband, and the notoriety of being the woman who taught Metroman all those years ago, when he was still just MetroBoy.

Ms. Peters pulled out a dusty old box from a dark corner of her attic, brushing off the top to read the scrawled words written across it. _First Grade class of 1987_. With a wrinkled hand, she pulled open the flaps, coughing as a plume of dust and stale air rushed out, and shined a flashlight down on it's contents. The first thing she saw, placed on top of layers of old paperwork and sentimentals from past students, was a framed class picture. Elizabeth pulled it out and wiped a hand over the faded glass. A group of huddled, smiling faces met her, all surrounding a particularly special boy.

Of course, at first she knew him as Mark Scott, son of Lord and Lady Scott. That fact alone drove her to fawn over the boy, in hopes of gaining the favor of Metro City's wealthiest couple. It became quite apparent on the first day of school, though, that perhaps the power of that family didn't lie in money, but in the super strong hands of the child. He was a phenomenon. Super strength, super hearing, laser vision- it was like something out of a comic book. Mark drew the adoration of both teacher and classmates instantly with his otherworldly charm. Elizabeth knew that this kid was going to be famous, and if she played her cards right, maybe some of the limelight would filter down to her. After all, she didn't want to spend her whole life_ teaching_.

That's why when that odd child from prison- the one with no real name, the _alien_- came to her class, Elizabeth was _not_ happy. It was obvious the kid wouldn't fit in. He wasn't normal. He had a huge head and blue skin, and his social skills were completely lacking. She didn't like him from the beginning. Unlike Mark, he had no powers. Everything he did backfired on him and put the whole class in moderate danger. Elizabeth had no time to waste on a kid like that- why would she even try, when she had someone like Mark to teach?

The first time Mark put the blue child in time out, Elizabeth didn't stop him. It was a good lesson to the other children anyway- normal was good, while bad and strange things should be ostracized and punished. The others soon began to catch on, teasing and tormenting the alien constantly. She figured that after a while, perhaps he would catch the hint and attempt to be normal, or better yet, _leave_. She wanted to be remember for teaching Mark, not a blue skinned failure with a talking fish.

So when the kid defected, staining all of their faces blue for weeks, Elizabeth couldn't care less if she ever saw him again. The years passed and Mark became MetroBoy, who grew into Metroman. By then, she had found an old wealthy man to marry and moved away from Metro City to retire young. She would catch pieces of news every now and again about Metroman's victories over the villain named Megamind, who just so happened to be that blue alien. Elizabeth was pleased- everything had turned out the way it was supposed to be. Then, after her husbands oh-so-tragic death, Elizabeth moved back to Metro with the considerate bulk of inheritance he left behind in tow.

That was just over five months ago.

It was the next night that Elizabeth decided to dine at one of Metro City's finest restaurants, and was just walking home when a shadow fell over her. She looked up at the considerably taller person, snappy insult on her tongue, when her gaze was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Money and jewelry, grandma. Now!" the gruff voice demanded.

She trembled as she was backed into a wall. "Why- y-you can't do this!"

"Do it and you won't get hurt!"

"Or how does this sound?" a voice called. "Drop the gun and perhaps I won't dehydrate you."

Both attacker and victim wheeled around to find a blue skinned man in black leather pointing a strange glowing gun at the mugger's back.

"Don't think I won't shoot, Megamind!" the mugger yelled, this time with far less confidence.

"Oh, I don't doubt you," he replied. "But not before I shoot you first."

Then Elizabeth watched in horror and fascination as her attacker dissolved particle by particle into a tiny blue cube at her feet. The hero called Megamind approached her, and she didn't dare move as he picked up the cube and pocketed it. Then he turned to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"D-Did you kill him?" she breathed, eyes wide.

"No, he's fine. Just a little water and he'll be...back to...normal..." Megamind's voice trailed off into shocked silence as he peered at her face, studying her. A light of recognition flashed in his eyes and his brow furrowed. "Miss...Peters? Are you Miss Peters?"

Elizabeth found his gaze unnerving, but nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Elizabeth Peters."

"Do you remember me?"

At first glance, his blue skin reminded her of that child from years ago, but she rejected the thought. That kid was a villain now, and a failure at that. He would never actually help anyone.

At her silence, the hero continued. "First grade. You taught me, at the old _shool_ house."

That triggered it. He could never pronounce the word school, even back then. Stunned, she stepped back. "B-But how? Wh-Why?"

"I never forget a face, or a name. In fact, I don't forget anything." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Elizabeth paled. He remembered _everything?_ Everything, and he would still help her? It didn't make sense...

"Wait!" she shouted. He stopped, his back still turned to her. "Why? Why did you save me?"

Several moments passed, taut with silence. Finally, he sighed, the tension dropping from his shoulders. "Because... I'm a hero now, and that's what heroes do."

A woman's voice rang out, not too far away. "Megamind, where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm coming, Roxanne! One moment!" Glancing back at Elizabeth, he holstered his gun and gave her a small nod. "Good night Miss Peters."

And suddenly, she was alone.

Elizabeth Peters went home that night and reopened that box in the attic. She took out the picture frame and looked not at the group of smiling children, but to the lone boy off to the side, clutching his only friend in the world to his chest.

And she cried.


	3. I Can See Through Lead

**Prompt:**

**Before the Megamind Museum is rededicated a song hits the top of the charts and is number one for weeks. The song?**

**"I have eyes that can see through Lead"**

* * *

Megamind was an alien of simple tastes.

He liked black leather.

He had a habit of placing spikes in excess on all of his belongings.

He had a fondness for machinery that was both really cool and really menacing at the same time.

And he liked music.

Particularly, classic rock.

AC/DC, Guns and Roses, KISS, Led Zepplin, Ozzy Osbourne- to Megamind, these were gods among men. Try and argue the point, and it will get you nowhere except perhaps tied to a chair and forced to listen to the aforementioned for eight hours straight, only intermittently interrupted to allow the genius to monologue at length about their greatness.

In short, no one messed with his music.

So when Megamind turned on the radio to his favorite station that day during brainbot repairs (there were still dozens out of commission thanks to Tighten), he was immediately horrified at what he heard.

_"I have eyes that can see right through leeeaaaaad. The best part of life comes when you pretend to be deeeaaaaad."_

"Minion!" he yelled, turning to see the alien fish fighting with one of the few functioning brainbots in tug of war over a wrench. "Minion, come here!"

Minion regretfully abandoned the wrench to join his charge's side, and the victorious brainbot sped off, chirping happily. "Sir?"

_-"I am your superhero, your caped protector, baby. Now that I'm free, I can start living maybe."-_

"What is this? When I turn on the radio, I expect to hear glorious rock, not MetroMan living out his mid-life crisis! Please tell me this is some cruel joke."

"I don't think it is, Sir." Minion replied. "According to the current media, Music Man is a big hit in Metro City right now."

_-"And I have arms that can lift this whole toooown. But what's the use of flying when you're always doooown?"-_

"But he's horrible!" Megamind guestured wildly. "Lyrically, he's incompetent! And who taught him to play guitar, a dead cat?"

_-"Call me Music Man cause I'm saving your day. With the help of my awesome music you'll be okay."-_

"DEAR GOD, REALLY?" He grabbed his magnificent skull with a frustrated groan. "And he's not even trying to hide his identity!"

"It's not that bad, Sir." Minion offered hopefully. "Apparently his music inspires the citizens."

"'Not that bad'? He's _murdering_ music, Minion!" he spat disdainfully. "It should be a crime!"

The song faded with one last strum of ukulele strings.

_-"I have eyes that can see right through leeeaaad, right through leeeaaaad..."-_

The DJ cut in, voice loud and bright. "Alright, Metro City, that was your number one request, _'I Can See Right Through Lead'_ by Music Man! No word yet on an album release, but he did clue us in on his next single, called '_My Buddy Blue_'. Ears open, Metro-Citians, because it's coming soon!"

"...Minion, do we still have the Death Ray in orbit?"

Minion fluttered his gills nervously. "Yes, Sir. But why would we need it?"

"Good, good." Megamind patted his best friend's glass tank and walked off with a furl of his cape. "Because I'm going to make sure I hit him this time."

"SIR!"


End file.
